


The Pieces

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had been a simple arrest had turned into a shootout. They hadn't been prepared at all. It had happened too quickly. The man drew his gun. They both drew theirs. But too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Common Law or any of the characters.

“Wes, man. I’m tired. I’m gonna head out.”

“Yeah, okay,” Wes nodded, turning the television off. Travis spun around, walking backwards with a grin.

“We’re gonna kick some ass tomorrow, right? Fight a little crime-” 

“Travis-”

He watched in horror as Travis tripped, stumbling backwards into a table. Wes closed his eyes as he heard a crash and the sound of something smashing. There was silence.

\--

Wes watched in horror as a bullet ripped through Travis’ chest.

What had been a simple arrest had turned into a shootout. They hadn't been prepared at all. It had happened too quickly. The man drew his gun. They both drew theirs. But too late.

Travis fell to the ground.

“Travis!”

Wes shot back at the man, finally hitting him in the shoulder. He ran over and kicked his gun away. Pulling out his handcuffs, he cuffed the man, leaving him for the other officers. He sprinted back to his partner, skidding to a halt beside him.

“Travis!”

Travis glanced down at the blood seeping from his chest.

\--

When he opened his eyes, Travis was staring down at the mess he had made in disbelief. Wes stalked over.

“Tell me you didn’t just break my grandmother’s vase.”

He glanced down at the shards of the vase. Travis cringed.

“I would, but I think Dr. Ryan told us to be honest.”

Wes turned on his heel and stomped into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

\--

“Travis!”

“Did you… get him?”

“Travis, you-”

“Wes, did you get him?” he asked desperately.

“Yeah, I got him. Travis, you’re…” His voice cracked. He pushed his hands on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Travis moaned in pain.

“You’re gonna be okay. You hear me?” Wes couldn’t get his voice to go above a whisper. The ambulance would be there soon.

\--

It was a few hours before Wes calmed down enough to realize he might have overreacted. He didn’t expect Travis to be there, but he didn’t expect to find what he found.

\--

Wes waited, paced, chewed his nails. Travis came out of surgery fine.

He walked in the hospital room, using the sanitizer dispenser on the wall.

Travis looked so calm asleep. He almost looked like he was smiling. Wes ran a hand across his cheek.

He wandered over to the chair in the dark corner. Now he had to wait.

\--

He wandered out of his bedroom into the dark, his bare feet stepping lightly across the carpeted floor. It was a little chilly in the hotel room, colder than Travis liked it. He vaguely wished he would have made it warmer.

Their dishes and trash were gone. His pillows were back on the couch after having been thrown on the floor by Travis. He paused at the table.

\--

Travis opened his eyes.

Wes glanced over, then jumped up. “Travis!”

“Easy, easy!” 

Wes leaned over the hospital bed. “Travis, I thought…”

“Me too, man,” Travis said. He looked away, trying to keep the tears back. “I’m… thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

\--

His grandmother’s vase lay on the table. Upon closer inspection, he realized it had been glued together. Every last piece. He picked up the note beside it.

‘Wes-  
I’m sorry. I know I break a lot of things, but I’m always gonna be there to pick up the pieces.  
-Travis’

\--

Wes reached over and took his partner’s hand. It felt nice in his- warm, natural. Travis glanced back over at him with uncertainty. Wes felt his face heat up, his voice cracking a little.

“Hey. I’m always gonna be there to pick up the pieces.”

Travis nodded with a smile, closing his eyes. And Wes waited there until he woke up.


End file.
